Simon Vs Simon
by simongirl1
Summary: After an accident that leaves AJ in the hospital, will Rick realize what a stupid argument with his little brother almost cost him?


SIMON VS SIMON

SIMON VS SIMON

The Monday after Town and Temple's wedding started off like any other Monday morning for AJ. He awoke around six in the morning and did one of his usual morning workouts. That day, he decided to run five miles to help clear his head.

Rick hadn't returned to the hose since he left in a huff Saturday morning. In a way, AJ didn't blame him. It did seem like he was trying to rub Rick's nose in his decision to let Liz go.

AJ had paired up with Liz for two reasons, really. One was because Rick was being a complete jerk by not hanging around. The other reason was because he wanted to. He took a liking to Liz at the rehearsal dinner. When Rick told him may the best man win, even if it was AJ, he figured it was open season. Liz seemed to agree.

Liz had some type of spell that she had cast on both Simon brothers and she didn't even know it. She had an infectious laugh and a wicked sense of humor. She, like Rick had mentioned before, had a sense of innocence that a man wanted to protect. All in all, AJ couldn't think of one thing he didn't like about her. Even if she didn't sleep with him on their first 'date', that was fine for him. He liked a challenge. Or maybe he needed a change.

As he rounded the corner on his return home, he noticed his mother's Mercedes parked on his driveway. That was not a good sign so he sped up his pace.

His mom was sitting at the dinning room table, with a cup of coffee in front of her. AJ took a towel off the counter and wiped his sweaty face and neck. "Hi, Mom. What brings you here so early?"

He went over to her and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, AJ. I need to talk to you about Rick."

"Did he spend the weekend at you place? He didn't come back after he stormed out of here Saturday morning."

AJ sat down in the chair next to his mom. "AJ, I want you to apologize to your brother for your behavior Saturday night."

"What behavior?"

"Come on, AJ. We all know that you were tying to attract Liz at the wedding. Couldn't you just wait to bring her home? You knew Rick would be here to see her in the morning."

"Mom, it's not what you think. It really isn't what either one of you think."

Cecilia gave her son the 'I-wasn't-born-yesterday' look. "So you admit that it didn't look very good."

AJ felt his cheeks starting to burn. "Yes, it did look bad, I guess. I can guarantee that nothing even remotely happened."

"Ok, can you **please** tell me the truth as you would tell Town or one of your buddies?"

"Sure. As the night came to an end, I felt myself getting a headache. If figure it was everything going on at that point. I walked Liz out to her car. We said good night and then she tried to start her car. It wouldn't start.

"She asked if I could drive her home. I would've but she lives on the other side of town. I didn't want to chance it with the headache so I offered her my spare bed. She didn't believe the story I gave her about my migraines at first. I guess that when she saw that I was losing color in my face, she came home with me.

"I gave her my room and a shirt to sleep in. I went to the spare room to sleep. She woke before me and took a shower. When she came downstairs, Rick was here. She had my shirt on and my robe. There wasn't any funny business, but he won't listen to reason, mom."

Cecilia took a deep breath. "So? What are you going to do with this situation? Have you and Liz talked about it?"

"Yes, we have. We have both decided to try to go ahead with a real date sometime soon, we hope. We have also made the decision to wait till Rick can handle it."

AJ stood up. "I feel bad, mom. I've never been in this situation before with Rick. I've only had this problem back in high school with a friend or two."

"If I were you, Andrew, I would make my decision about Liz very carefully. Is it worth losing your brother? You two have a very special relationship. A relationship most brothers envy. Think about it sweetheart."

She kissed her youngest son's cheek and left him standing in the dinning room. _Mom's right, like usual. Am I willing to lose my friendship with Rick? We haven't had this much strain on our relationship since I surprised him by showing up in Pirate's Key without notice. Let's see how today progresses. Maybe, if I'm lucky, he won't say a word about Liz._

AJ walked into the office around eight- thirty. The office didn't open until nine but he wanted to clear up any lose ends that might be around from Friday. He started a pot of coffee. Knowing Rick would need the extra boost, he threw in an extra scoop of grounds. He shuddered at the thought of drinking that stuff.

As the coffee perked, AJ went over to the answering machine on Rick's desk and listened to the messages. The door opened and in walked Rick. He was dressed in the same clothes that he had on when he stormed out of the house on Saturday. He smelled as if he hadn't bathed since Friday also. To keep the peace, AJ kept his mouth shut.

Rick walked past AJ to his chair and sat down. "What, no messages from your little lady?"

"Not looking for any, Rick. Why won't you listen to us that nothing happened? I didn't even try anything."

"You know what, AJ? If I were you, I'd stop while I was ahead. Just leave me alone and we'll work together. Other than that, don't talk to me."

Defeated AJ went to his desk. "You know where I am if you want to talk."

At school, Liz immersed herself in the children. When the lunch bell rang, she met up with her usual lunch crew. She tried to concentrate on the conversation at the table about their plans for summer vacation but it didn't work. Her friend, Allie, noticed how quiet and withdrawn she was. "Did everything go alright at the wedding this weekend?"

"The wedding was fine. It was the reception that was the pits."

"You didn't catch the bouquet did you?"

Liz laughed. "No, I caught the bouquet. One of the best men caught the garter, too."

"Aren't you supposed to marry the one who catches it," another friend asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It was just really awkward the whole time, that's all. The guy that I was set up with was there and so was his brother."

"The one who told you he wanted to be friends?" Liz nodded. "Ouch. Awkward."

"Especially when he ignores you the whole time then the next morning sees you in his brother's house in his brother's shirt and robe." A round of giggles went around the table. "Grow up, you guys. Nothing happened."

"Of course not. We all know that you'd never sleep with someone on a first date. You could be such a little prude, Liz. You know that?"

"I know. I just don't believe in sex before marriage, that's all. The problem is that his brother doesn't believe that nothing happened."

"And why do you care about this guy that just wants to be friends?"

Liz sighed. Allie snapped her fingers. "She has a thing for his brother. Don't you?" Liz blushed. "She does. I see him as a lanky dark haired cowboy rebel."

Liz laughed and shook her head. "You have it all wrong. That is Rick, the one who only wants to be friends. AJ, the younger brother, is nothing like what I usually date. AJ is blond, blue eyed, and completely tailored. I'm sure even his underwear is color coordinated."

"I can't wait to see the photos from this wedding," Allie laughed. "Well, hope it works with this guy."

"If it's meant to be, it will."

The next day, the tension between the two brothers still hung in the air. AJ hoped that it wouldn't put them in harms way. Being the peace loving brother, he tried every thing he could to get Rick to talk to him about what was going thru his mind. Nothing seemed to work.

Even though it was causing conflict with Rick, he continued to daydream about Liz. He even debated with himself whether to call her or not. He went on the side of caution and wouldn't call her without Rick's blessing.

Rick looked at his watch. "So, AJ, are you planning on serving those divorce papers anytime today or are you just going to sit there and daydream about Liz?"

"I was waiting for you to decide whether you wanted to work today or just play pinball."

"You don't need me to serve papers. I'll just stay here and play pinball." Rick stood up and went to the fridge for a cold can of Coke. "We've served hundreds of papers and never really had a problem."

AJ sighed. "I can't believe this. What ever happened to our oath of never serving divorce papers alone?"

"Same thing that happened to our oath of never stealing the other's girl." He went back to the pinball machine and started a new game. "Have fun."

"Great. Just great."

AJ left the office alone, angry that Rick would leave his brother out to dry on such a thing as serving divorce papers. Granted, they have served close to a hundred of them. Each case was different and Rick knew it. One case could be a simple tracking them down at a motel and leaving them to serving them under cover like as a patient in a doctor's office. He just hoped it wouldn't be the latter.

Four hours later, Nixon, a San Diego police officer that was a close friend of the Simon brothers came into the office in uniform. He found Rick sleeping on the couch against the wall.

"Rick, wake up!"

Rick sat up. "Oh, Nixon. What brings you here? Are you missing us since we aren't bringing any excitement to the station while Town's on his honeymoon?"

Nixon was in no mood to mess around, nor did he have time to. "Rick, AJ's in the hospital. He's in the OR. I'm picking you up and then you mom. It's bad."

Rick grabbed his hat and put it back on his head. "What happened?"

"All we know is that he was found in an alley on the other side of town with a gunshot wound to the back. He's being operated on as we speak. Let's go."

They ran out to the squad car and sped off to Cecilia's house. The drive from the office to her home was usually a fifteen minute drive but with Nixon behind the wheel, it took less then ten.

Cecilia was in the backyard when she heard the sirens pull up to the front of her house. In her blue jeans, pink t-shirt, and gardening hat, she walked around to the front. She knew it was bad news whenever a cop car showed up.

Rick got out and explained the situation to his mother. She dropped her gloves and joined the two men in the squad.

At the hospital, the two Simons were ushered into the emergency waiting room. Rick went up to the nurses' station to try and get the latest on his brother. They had no news or information for an Andrew Simon. He was told to wait until the ER doctor could see them.

Rick hung away from Nixon and Cecilia. He couldn't let them see the guilt written on his face and the guilt he felt in his heart. This was his fault. Sure he was angry about how the weekend had ended up. But he shouldn't have let it mess up his work with his brother.** His brother. **That phrase struck him again and again. _I never should've let him go serve those papers alone. That was our deal. Damn it! All because of a woman, my brother maybe paralyzed. My stupid pride wouldn't let me go with him. I even told him to go for it with her. Why am I so stupid? Now, if anything happens to AJ, I'll have to live with this for the rest of my life._

Nixon came over to Rick. "Are you and your mom going to be all right? I need to get back to the station. I'll stop by after my shift, ok?" Rick nodded. "Hang in there. I'm sure AJ will be fine and he'll pull thru this. He always does."

"Yeah, for some reason he always does."

Rick watched as Nixon left the hospital. He then joined Cecilia in the waiting room. She was in tears, holding her head in her hands. Rick put his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be all right, mom."

"I hope so, Rick. You don't know how many times I've dreamt the end for one or both of you would come this way. You know a mother isn't supposed to bury her own children."

Rick knelt down in front of her. "Mom, he is going to be all right. He isn't going to die anytime soon, ok? He's got too much to live for. He's starting a new relationship that I'm sure will give you grandchildren one day. He has a stubborn brother who needs his ass kicked. He will pull thru this."

Cecilia looked at Rick with pleading eyes. "Please tell me that you and AJ have made up."

"No we haven't. That's the problem. AJ was on a job that I should've been with him. He was serving divorce papers and I told him to go and do it himself. Now look where I've put my brother-in the emergency operating room with a bullet to his back."

"How dare you let your brother go on a job alone? That was the one thing that you two promised me when you opened you own business-never to forsake each other. Do you know how many nights I've laid wide awake wondering if I'd ever talk to or see my sons again? Do you think I enjoy having both of my sons in the PI business?"

"I know, mom. I know. All I can say is that I really fucked up this time. I've always promised AJ since dad died to be there and protect him but I've fucked up. Is that what you want me to say? I'm a no-good, good-for-nothing loser, all right?

"I might have killed your 'golden boy.'" Cecilia was dumbfounded. "I know AJ was always the favorite one. You and dad never let it get by me that AJ was the 'chosen one.' AJ's so smart, AJ's going places, AJ's so popular. Nobody **ever** let me forget it. The only one who ever made me feel good about myself was Uncle Ray. What do you want me to say, mom?"

"Rick, this isn't the time or the place to discuss our past. Whatever has happened between you and AJ will be fixed once he pulls thru this, ok? If it's about this weekend, let it go." Cecilia thought back to what Rick had said just a few moments ago. "What do you mean that AJ has a new relationship?"

"I've decided to let AJ have Liz. He just doesn't know it yet."

Three hours later, AJ was wheeled into his room in the ICU. At that point, the doctor told them that AJ had pulled thru the surgery with no problems at all. They were able to remove the bullet and luckily it didn't hit his spine. He was expected to make a full recovery. They were just putting him in ICU as a precaution because of the possibility of an infection.

Both Rick and Cecilia breathed a sigh of relief. "Can we see him, doc?"

"Sure. He's going to be pretty doped up for a few days for the pain so he'll be in and out. Just don't be in there too long. Go home, get a good night's rest and then come back in the morning."

"We'll do just that, doc. Thanks," Rick said taking his mom in his arms. "You hear that? AJ will be fine."

"I'm so glad, Rick."

"Let's go see that little brat and tell him how much trouble he's in for putting us thru hell like this."

"Rick?"

"Yes, mom?"

"Don't mention anything about Liz."

Rick smiled. "Not one word. I just want him to know that I'm still here for him and I was a major asshole."

Rick followed Cecilia to AJ's hospital room. Even though it was not the first time that one of her sons were in the hospital due to some stupid stunt that they did over the years, she could never get used to seeing them laying there with all kinds of machines and tubes sticking out every which way.

They both pulled up a chair next to his sleeping body. Rick on his left, Cecilia on his right. Since they had placed AJ on his stomach, Cecilia had to turn away when she saw the bandages. It was a pure miracle that it didn't damage his spinal cord in any way.

Rick cleared his throat. "Hey, slugger. What did you go and get shot for? Haven't I taught you anything in these years?" He smoothed his soft blond hair. "I know you probably can't hear me right now, but I need to tell you how sorry I am for doing this to you. We never serve papers alone and my stubborn pride wouldn't let me work with you. This will never happen again, little brother. I promise and this is one promise I will keep. When you wake up, I expect a full recovery because you have the right to kick my ass form here to the moon."

Cecilia lightly ran her fingers across the bandage. "Oh, Rick. Thank goodness whoever it was wasn't a good shot."

Rick shook his head. He didn't want to thing about what could've happened. AJ would rather be dead than to be paralyzed. He would never be able to picture his athletic and active brother in a wheelchair. Not being able to play baseball, run five miles every day, or play tennis would kill him. "Yeah, he is one lucky little bugger."

They stayed next to the sleeping blond until one of the nurses kicked them out. Nixon was waiting in the waiting room to take them home. "How is he doing?"

"Sleeping soundly," Cecilia smiled. "Thank you so much Nixon for everything you've done."

"There's no need to thank me, Mrs. Simon. I know Town would've wanted it if he were here. Besides what are friends for."

The next morning, Rick called the hospital to check in on his brother. He had slept soundly but they were a little worried about a fever he had developed over night. Rick didn't like the sound of that. AJ was always at Rick of infections. "What are you giving him for it?"

"The doctor ordered antibiotics. Hopefully, that will work for him. This isn't uncommon, Mr. Simon."

"Please be very careful with him. He is highly allergic to penicillin. Please watch him to make sure he doesn't develop any other allergies."

"I will make a note of it in his file. Thank you for letting us knows."

Rick hung up the phone. _Typical, AJ. You get out of the woods on one part of it then fall back later on with an infection. Just once can't you come out of something without a complication?_

There was a soft timid knock on the door. He looked at his watch. It was only eight forty-five, too early for a client to come in. He opened the door to find Liz standing there. "Hi, Rick. Can I come in?"

"Sure, come on in. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

Liz shook her head. She stepped into the office. As she looked around, she felt like kicking herself. _Why did you come here? This is just going to start another round between Rick and AJ._

Rick could see her hesitance. The self assured woman of weekend was gone. In its place was a confused, hurt girl. His protectiveness fought its way up to the surface again. "Have a seat. I'm glad you dropped by. There's something I need to tell you."

Liz sat on the couch nervously. Rick sat next to her. "Are you ok, Liz? Is something wrong?" He had no idea if she'd heard about AJ or not.

"I'm fine. How's AJ?"

"You heard?" Liz nodded. "He's going to be ok. He's fighting a little infection right now but he's expected to make a full recovery." He tried to keep his concern out of his voice. "He'll be up and around in no time."

Liz saw straight thru Rick's line. "Ok, I believe he's expected to make a full recovery. There's something else going on, Rick. What is it? Is it the infection?"

"Yeah. I always worry about that kid when it comes to stuff like that. Every time he has some type of operation, he always ends up with an infection. The last one he had almost killed him. As a kid we found out he was allergic to penicillin. The chance of him developing an allergy to another antibiotic is always there."

"What happened? I just heard that he was shot in the back and that he was found in an alley. What was he doing alone in an alley, Rick?"

"That was my fault. I was supposed to go with him to help him serve some divorce papers. Of course, because I was still fuming about this weekend, I made him go alone. I broke one of our cardinal rules about serving papers-always go together. All I can think of is that he served the papers to the guy and ran off down the alley. His car was found parked on the next street."

"He was just serving divorce papers? Your job is that dangerous that you can get shot doing that?"

Rick took Liz's hand. "Yes, it is. Just like all your brother was doing was giving a run of the mill speeding ticket. The people out there are nuts. That's one of the major reasons why I needed to stop our relationship form going any further. I didn't want you to get hurt by this profession that I'm in."

"Rick, we would've been able to work it out. I know it." Liz bit her bottom lip. "If you think your job is so dangerous, why were you practically forcing AJ and I together at the wedding?"

"Because, AJ has a law degree. If the right girl came around, maybe it would make him become a lawyer like he had planned on. All he needs to do is to retake the bar."

"Did he ever pass it?"

With a proud smile on his face, Rick stated, "Oh, with flying colors. I'll let him tell you about it later when he feels better."

"OK. So, Rick, I know maybe I should wait on asking this but are you going to be ok with AJ and me?"

He laughed his high pitched laugh. "After almost losing my brother because of my stupidity, I figure I owe him at least one favor."

They quickly embraced. "Thank you so much, Rick. I promise to be good to your brother."

"I know you will darlin'. I also know that AJ will take good care of you. Much better than I could."

Rick pulled away. "We're going to be ok?"

"Of course, Liz. We will all be ok.'

Three days later, AJ was well enough to be moved into a regular room. His fever had broken and he was his usual joking self. When Rick arrived, AJ was sitting up in bed watching a Padres' game. Rick threw him a bag with a greasy cheeseburger and fries. "Hey, looking good, squirt. Are you up and about yet?'

"Just a little while ago." He opened the bag and took out a burger. "I've never had such a taste for one of these things as I do now."

"Hospital food does that to you. Who's winning?"

"Who do you think? It sure isn't San Diego." Aj took a bite of the burger. "This tastes delicious." He wiped away some juice from his face. "How's the office holding up while I'm in here?"

"It's fine. So, do you feel like talking about what happened?"

AJ shrugged. "Not much to talk about. I handed the guy the papers like we usually do and then I went down the alley. Next thing I know, I'm in here."

"Was it the guy you served?"

"I don't know. He was good natured about the whole thing. I knocked on the motel room door. Mr. Franklin answered the door right away. I asked him if he was Jeffrey Franklin and he replied yes. I asked him again and again he replied yes. I handed him the papers and said the usual and he laughed. He thanked me for them and told me he was finally glad to be rid of her and he should be giving me a tip of brining him such good news. He then closed the door. I left and walked down the alley to get to my car. I hear a shot and then next thing I know is that I'm here."

Rick took a fry out of the bag. "The police interviewed Mr. Franklin and he basically told us the same thing. He told us that when he closed the door, he went back to watching TV. I don't know AJ. Maybe he didn't do it."

"Maybe not. That is a pretty seedy part of town. Don't worry about it. It's over and forgotten. We've both gotten into worse scrapes over more insane things than this. Every thing that happens to us in life doesn't have to belong to a case we're working on, does it?"

"I guess not. I just hate seeing you like this. Especially after how I've acted lately."

AJ sighed. "Let's just forget every thing and move on, ok?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that now that you are out of ICU, I have invited a visitor for you."

"A visitor, huh? Is this Nadine from the Beer and Steer? I've told you time and again that I don't want to meet her."

"You'll just have to see. They should be here in an hour or so."

AJ tried to think of who Rick invited. It wasn't Town; he was still on his honeymoon. Nixon was already there taking his statement. By the smile on his face, he figured it had to be a woman of some sort. Did he get a hold of Janet? She would be a sight for sore eyes.

He just continued to watch the game and eat his burger before any of the nurses came in and discovered his contraband. Occasionally Rick would look over at AJ watching him. Both men were happy that their argument was over and that AJ was safe and sound. In about a month, AJ would be working cases again and yelling at him.

Rick's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. AJ quickly put the fries under his blanket. "No need for that, kid. I'll be right back."

Rick met Liz in the hallway. He put his finger to his lips. "I'm going to tell him to close his eyes and then have you come in. I will then leave you two alone." Liz nodded her agreement. In her ear, he whispered, "He doesn't know that I've given my blessings yet and that it's all over. I figured this would be a good way to do it."

Liz smiled. Silently she mouthed the words thank you. He kissed her cheek. "Good luck. He can be stubborn." She held in a laugh as Rick opened the door and walked in the room.

"Ok, kid. I want you to close your eyes for your surprise." He looked to make sure his eyes were closed. "Keep them shut until I tell you to open them."

AJ did as he was told. "So help me Rick if you got a hold of Janet."

"This is better than Janet Fowler." He let Liz in quietly. _Much better than Janet Fowler._ He then almost walked out the door before he said, "Open your eyes." With that he left the room.

AJ slowly opened his eyes to find Liz standing beside his bed. Her long blond hair hung off her shoulders in soft waves. She was wearing a plain simple light blue sundress that matched her blue eyes. To him, she looked like the angel that had been in his dreams these past few nights.

He put his hand out. She took it in hers. "AJ."

"Liz." He moved over a little for her to sit on the bed next to him. "Did Rick arrange this?"

"This is his way of giving his blessing for us." She kissed his hand. "I was so worried about you, AJ. I actually went to your office the day after I heard that you were shot."

AJ pulled in his breath waiting to hear what Rick did when she showed up there unexpectedly. "He told me what had happened and that you were going to be all right. It was then that he told me that he was sorry and that he gives us the ok to date. His word is now final. He couldn't believe he almost lost a brother over a silly argument over a girl that he gave up and told you to go for."

"Are you sure?"

"AJ, one thing you'll find out about me is that I won't lie to you. I'm being very straight forward with you." She squeezed his hand. "Are you going to need help when you get out of here?"

"Nah, I'll be all right. I've been through much worse then this. But, if I do need anyone, do you want me to give you a call?"

"Yes. I want you to call me if you need anything. That is if you mom or Rick can't help you."

They sat silently looking at each other for a few minutes. AJ put his left arm behind his head. "We might not be able to have a first date for a while. Are you going to be all right with that?"

Liz laughed. "Well, according to Rick we already had our first date and we've already slept together."

AJ rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. If I had known all this stuff would happen, I would've let you sit there and be miserable at the wedding. Just wait till Town gets back next week. He'll never believe everything that he's missed."

"They will be sorry they missed it."

A knock on the door made Liz jump off the bed. A nurse came in. "Is everyone decent in here," she joked. "Sorry, miss, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours are just about over. You're welcome to come back tomorrow."

Liz looked at her watch. "I guess I should be going then. I'll see you later, AJ."

"I'll see you later, Liz."

That night Rick slept soundly for the first time since meeting Liz. He was finally free of the feelings he had for her. Deep down, he knew Liz would always mean something to him and he'd always care for her. He knew she was in good hands and with some luck she would be family member one day. _Well, Rick, you finally did it. Liz is happy. AJ is happy. You're happy. Alls well that ends well._


End file.
